nexusresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Residents Wikia
Welcome to Nexus So you've finally got your clearance? Then you should know who I am. My name is Derrick Rifkin and most people know me as the representative of the Drifter, but not everything is exactly as it seems. The world of Nexus is a complicated place and houses a wide variety of personalities and peculiarities, this guide might help you make some sense of that. It will have information on many of the current residents' origins from before the Collapse, while also offering some insights into the basics of the world of Nexus and the Coalition that calls it home. Feel free to start anywhere, but the primer should give you a basic understanding of the world and the events that led up to this point. You might also be interested in the skill list which is available. Preface Wiki will be written mostly from the perspective of a fictional character called Derrick Rifkin and will attempt to collect and catalogue as many characters from as many different sources as possible. The world of Nexus is a fictional one and all characters (regardless of their canon) will be considered alive in the last state they were in, for instance zombified characters will remain zombies. There is also a good chance these pages contain spoilers, so consider this your spoiler warning. Another thing of some importance is the fact that this Wiki will treat biographies and religious texts with the same approach as any other type of work. This is not to say that these works have no value or are untrue, it is simply because they offer stories with characters as much as fiction does. If this offends or unsettles you, please spend your valuable time elsewhere. Sources listed by Alphabet Below you'll find the added sources sorted by alphabet, articles (such as: a, an, the in different languages) will, to the best of my knowledge, not be included in the title. -#- * 80 Days -A- * Akane the Kunoichi * Amazing Loot Grind * Assassin's Creed: The Fall 1 * Assassin's Creed: The Fall (Deluxe Edition) -B- * Battle Royale: Remastered (Koushun Takami) * Beasts Battle * Beneath a Steel Sky * Biohunter * Blood: The Last Vampire * Brave Diggers * Broer (Esther Gerritsen) -C- * Clockwork Tales: Of Glass and Ink (Collector's Edition) * Crime Secrets: Crimson Lily -D- * Dance of Death * Dark Fear * Dark Heritage: Guardians of Hope (Collector's Edition) * Demon Hunter: Chronicles from Beyond (Collector's Edition) * Dissidia: Final Fantasy * Donald Duck Spannende Avonturen Special 2016 -E- * (The) Emerald Maiden: Symphony of Dreams (Collector's Edition) * (Tom Clancy's) EndWar * Enigmatis: The Ghosts of Maple Creek (Collector's Edition) * Enigmatis 2: The Mists of Ravenwood (Collector's Edition) * Enigmatis 3: The Shadow of Karkhala (Collector's Edition) * Enter the Gungeon (Comic) * Enter the Gungeon (Game) * Epic Battle Fantasy III * Eventide: Slavic Fable (Collector's Edition) -F- * Fairyland: Incursion * Fairy Tale Mysteries: The Puppet Thief (Collector's Edition) * Fairy Tale Mysteries 2: The Beanstalk (Collector's Edition) * Forza Motorsport 3 -G- * Game Dev Tycoon * Grim Legends: The Forsaken Bride (Collector's Edition) * Grim Legends 2: Song of the Dark Swan (Collector's Edition) * Grim Legends 3: The Dark City (Collector's Edition) -H- * Her Story * Hero of the Kingdom * Hero of the Kingdom II * Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number -J- * Jade Empire: Special Edition -L- * Left in the Dark: No One on Board -M- * Magic Quest * Medal of Honor: Rising Sun * Metal Slug * Metal Slug 2 * Metal Slug 3 * Metal Slug X * Mind Snares: Alice's Journey * Moirai * Mythic Wonders: The Philosopher's Stone (Collector's Edition) -N- * Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow * Nightmares from the Deep: The Cursed Heart (Collector's Edition) * Nightmares from the Deep 2: Siren's Call (Collector's Edition) * Nightmares from the Deep 3: Davy Jones (Collector's Edition) -O- * Oknytt * Olympia Rising * Our Love Will Grow * Overture * Overwatch: Reinhardt: Dragon Slayer -P- * Party Hard * Play With Us: Episode 1 * PRICE * Princess Isabella: Rise of an Heir (Collector's Edition) -Q- * Queen's Quest: Tower of Darkness (Collector's Edition) -R- * Rayman Legends (Essentials Edition) * Real Things (2 Unlimited) * Regeria Hope: Episode 1 * Reigns * Rescue Lucy * Retro/Grade -S- * (The) Secret Order 2: Masked Intent (Collector's Edition) * (The) Secret Order 3: Ancient Times (Collector's Edition) * Shock Troopers * Shop Heroes * Survivalist * (The) Swapper -T- * Tale Seeker * Tibetan Quest: Beyond the World's End (Collector's Edition) * Time Mysteries: Inheritance (Remastered) * Time Mysteries 2: The Ancient Spectres (Collector's Edition) * Time Mysteries 3: The Final Enigma (Collector's Edition) * Twinkle Star Sprites -U- * Ultratron * Unreal Championship -V- * Vampire Legends: The True Story of Kisilova (Collector's Edition) -W- * Waste Walkers -Z- * (De) Zomer Hou Je Ook Niet Tegen (Dimitri Verhulst) * Zuma's Revenge Category:Browse